Something Right
by GlassSlipperss
Summary: When Arthur accidentally skewers a mysterious woman whilst on a hunting trip, everything in the Aurthian legand starts happening far earlier than it should have done: before Arthur is King. Ships and plot info inside. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ships:**

**Arthur/Gwen at beginning **

**Gwen/Lancelot later on**

**Arthur/OC eventually**

**And would you like some Merlin/OC? Tell me!**

Merlin POV

Hunting. Again. I groaned quietly as we clambered over rocks and foliage - supposedly silently - to find a herd of deer. Well, I hoped it was deer. Arthur hadn't specifically told me what we were hunting today. He was rather mysterious, actually. 'Oh, just the usual.' He'd said vaguely. When I asked what the usual was (we hunted for different creatures each time) he got moody and snapped at me. 'Just shut up about the hunt, will you?' He'd said. 'If you keep taking about it we'll never get there!' So naturally, I shut up and got the horses ready.

Anyway, now we're trampling around the forest trying to find some poor animal to murder--

Snap. The sound of a breaking twig directly ahead of us abruptly stopped my train of thought. I looked at Arthur who was staring straight ahead intently. He glanced at me then at the other knights who had come with us and beckoned with his hand silently. We all crept forward, Arthur at the front, quickening his pace until he broke through the trees and threw his spear at the animal in the centre of the small clearing we had entered. The spear pierced the creature right through it's side and it let out a terrible scream. It rolled onto it's back, and to my horror (and definitely Arthur's) we saw it was a human woman, caked in mud and dirt making her appear as an animal. My eyes widened in horror and Arthur instantly ran forward, not bothering to check for other dangers in the area, going straight to the woman he had injured. She was breathing irregularly and blood was spurting out of her wound as fast a water down a river. She was sobbing and moaning, and Arthur hastily put his hand around to spear and pressed down against the wound. The other knights ran around the clearing, checking for danger, whilst I just stood there, dumb-struck. Arthur looked at me furiously.

"Merlin!" he yelled. "Come on, help me! You live with Gaius; surely you can do something to slow the blood flow until we can get her back to Camelot!?" I snapped out of my daze, completely awake and ready to help. I fumbled in around trying to open the bag that was always at my side, with the constant groans and sobs echoing around me. I finally open the latch (my hands had been shaking) and quickly found what I was looking for: bandages. I pulled them out of my bag and started wrapping them around her body just as Gaius had shown me. I concentrated on putting most of the bandage around where the spear entered with suffocating her by making it too tight. When I was done, Arthur wasn't particularly satisfied.

"What do you call that?!? ! The blood is seeping through already!" And he was correct. Small patches of blood appeared on the bandage, getting bigger by the second. I instantly felt ashamed at my shoddy work and then angry.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one who skewered her." I said as I momentarily forgot my place. Arthur bristled, but just then the woman shrieked again and he instantly looked ashamed and anxious. Without saying a word, Arthur effortlessly lifted her into his arms and carried her swiftly back to his horse. I quickly went to mine, and mounted just a second after Arthur who was still carrying the woman. The other knights hadn't had time to register that Arthur was leaving, and so were not ready to leave that instant. Arthur turned to them and said in a very commanding voice,

"I have to get her to Gaius. Follow quickly, but me and Merlin will make haste as her time is running short." The knights nodded and started going towards their horses. I was startled to see that Arthur had already sped off, and me and my horse quickly followed.

We got to Camelot not 5 minutes later, and just in time too. The woman was extremely pale and her breath was almost inaudible. No more pained cries came from her, as she had fallen unconscious on the short journey to Camelot. Arthur jumped off his horse with the girl and ran past the confused guards to the area where the medical quarters were located. He ran inside the room without knocking and a startled Gaius looked up. He looked at Arthur's sweaty, panicked form, then took in the condition of the woman he was carrying. His eyes widened, but he didn't ask questions as he was a professional. He quickly pointed to the table where he usually worked on patients and Arthur quickly laid her there. Pressing his hand against her forehead, he looked down at the bandages I had wrapped around her crudely in my haste. He sighed, and began unwrapping them gently. Although she was unconscious, this didn't stop a moan escaping her lips as the material pealed of the open wound. Gaius worked in silence, pealing off the bandages until none were left, with me and Arthur still stood there, watching him. He looked at Arthur and sighed again.

"Sire, I believe it would be better if you left now, as what I am about to do is complicated and requires the utmost concentration. Unfortunately your being here would most likely distract me." Arthur nodded curtly, and with one last glance at me then the woman, he left and closed the door behind him. As soon as the dorr was closed, Gaius looked at me. I returned his gaze. He sighed and glanced at the woman, bleeding to death on the table. He looked at me again and said quietly,

"We have two choices, Merlin. Choice one: We help her best we can, using my scientific methods and obeying the law. Or choice two…"

"I use my magic to heal her." I finished. Gaius nodded cautiously. I looked at the woman, whose breathing remained as it had before, but was even paler than it was 3 minutes ago.

"Of course I choose choice two… I always will use my magic to heal if you'll let me. But that's what I want to know… Why her? Why are you letting me heal her, when so many others have been lying there, dying, and I can't help them? Why is she so special?" Gaius shrugged.

"I don't know, Merlin. I just have this feeling that she _has_ to live. I think she's special, but I don't know how or why." I nodded. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story ^.^ So… You like? Reviews please! I know where I'm going with this story, so I don't need plot help, but any suggestions as to Merlin-ish problems will not go unappreciated. This story is set about a month after the end on season 2, when everything has got back to normal. Oh, and Morganna will be appearing in this story, as a bad guy (girl) of course. Just so you know, Arthur won't suddenly end up with OC, it'll happen after he finds out about Gwen and Lancelot getting together. And it won't be suddenly after that, either. Their relationship is a complex one! I can't tell you the plot without ruining the story, but I will tell you that this all happens before Arthur is King. So this story swerves away from the legend, just like Merlin, okay? Anyways… Bye!**

**Boe **


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius POV

Merlin nodded in agreement to what I said, and closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly he moved his hands, palms facing the woman, upwards, until they were hovering over her body. He froze in that position for 5 seconds, then he suddenly opened his eyes and they flashed gold. Gentle, almost invisible waves of soft gold swirls spread from Merlin's hands and washed over her body. The change was miraculous. Underneath the swirls and waves, a transformation was happening. I could see the colour of her skin visibly changing, getting more pink and rosy as the seconds passed. Also, her hair was slowly cleaned so it was clear of mud and dirt, and completely glossy and beautiful. It wasn't just her hair that was beautiful. As more of the mud and blood were cleaned away, I could see this woman was very young, perhaps Merlin or Prince Arthur's age. She was far more beautiful than any of them could have imagined, and I thought that maybe this cleansing healing magic Merlin was using wasn't just healing her wounds and cleaning her. Maybe it was also healing her flaws. I was pleased to see that the wound in her side was getting more healed by the second, but I knew Merlin had to stop before it was completely healed otherwise Uther would definitely know that magic was involved. I turned to Merlin to tell him to stop, and was alarmed to see that he was looking scarily pale. It was obvious to me then that although Merlin's magic was unique and powerful, it was not fully developed and he could not yet reach such massive heights of power without loosing energy and strength. I instantly put my hands over his eyes, breaking his the connection. He collapsed back into the old chair which was handily placed right behind him, exhausted. He eventually looked up, looking tiredly at me, smiling slightly. He looked at the girl (although she may have been about twenty, calling her a woman made her seem far to old to fit her perfect features) anxiously and his eyebrows raised slightly when he saw what I had. His mouth fell open slightly, and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Merlin instantly blushed and looked down, but I saw him keep taking glances at her when he thought my gaze was elsewhere. I wandered over to one of my medicine cupboards, and started taking out bottles of medicine and other instruments I use to heal battle wounds. I turned around, holding as many bottles and equipment as I could, to see Merlin looking at me like I was insane.

"Err, if you haven't noticed, Gaius, I've already healed her almost completely. Where the spear went in will heal properly over the next few weeks… You don't have to operate on her!" I rolled my eyes, put down the things I was carrying on a table by the operating one, and turned back to Merlin.

"Encase you hadn't noticed yet, Merlin, magic is banned in Camelot. That means that it has to _look_ like we've healed her properly, okay?" He gave me a withering look, then went to help me set up the props. We were turned away from the girl, so it wasn't until we eventually turned around that we saw a fully awake, curious and sparkling young lady watching us happily.

Lola POV

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a ceiling. Not surprising really, as I was lying down. But what was I lying on? I looked down and saw I was on a hard table underneath me. Great. Actually, I was beginning to wonder _where_ I was. All I remembered happening before I woke up was shooting up into the air through what felt like miles and miles of dirt. Oh, that was after falling out of that tree, of course. Hmm, I've never heard of people falling out of a tree then shooting through the ground…

_Flashback_

Oh no. I groaned. I've lost them. My stupid friends. My stupid, freaky, geeky friends. We'd come to this Victorian-ish village for some research on the lifestyle of the poor, country-side Victorians. We'd wandered through the scenic village, and were heading towards the fields where there was a ploughing demonstration in the fields just outside the village. We were wandering at the side of the field, beside a forest full of huge, daunting trees. Me and my weird friends were mucking around, pushing each other into the forest and giggling. Suddenly, Tag (short for Taggart; he hates his name) turned to look at me and grinned.

"What, Tag? You look excited, which can only mean you're cooking up something strange." I said cautiously. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the forest.

"I dare you to climb that tree. That really big one." I looked at where he was pointing, and my eyes widened.

"Are you like, 5 or something?! Besides, that's impossible! It's so big, it'd be really dangerous even to attempt…" He smirked.

"You don't have to climb much, only about 2 metres or so." I snickered.

"2 metres? Fine then." And I stalked off towards the tree. My friends followed me in surprise, muttering amongst themselves. None of them had any idea why I, a twenty year old woman, would take her friend up on a stupid dare to climb a tree. And frankly, neither did I.

I got to the tree in a manner of minutes, as it was further away than I had expected. I ran my hands along the smooth bark, looking for somewhere or something I could use to pull myself up. Luckily, there was actually rather a lot of grip on the tree, so after a bit of messing around, I managed to find a swift path up the tree for roughly 2 metres. I began to climb. I easily got to where I was supposed to. My mates where cheering from the ground, now telling me it was okay to come down, but I suddenly had an urge to keep going. I don't know why I wanted to, but I really did, and so I carried on climbing. I couldn't hear my friends calling worriedly to me from the ground; I was completely focused on climbing. Oddly, I made it about 2/3 of the way to the top without falling. Under normal circumstances, I would never have made it that far, but as I climbed, it was almost as if footholds and things for me to grab onto were appearing right where I needed them to. All of a sudden, at 2/3 up the tree, I slipped. I didn't have anything to grab onto, and so I just fell back around 30ft to the ground. Or what should have been the ground. Because in actual fact, I fell about 6 ft before being engulfed in a golden white light. I felt myself shooting upwards, only for a split-second, before I was being pushed through mud and dirt. What's happening!!?!? I thought, before I finally broke through into daylight, and was rendered unconscious.

Tag POV

I watched in horror as my friend climbed up the huge tree. She seemed incapable to stop! Haley was standing next to me, looking at Lola intently. She too looked terrified for our friend. All of a sudden, I saw Lola slipping. She was suddenly falling very fast towards the ground, when golden white light pulsed over her body, and in one flash, she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Err, yeah. A little confusing, but you'll understand next chapter, I promise xD Thanks to Pricey and Jester for reviewing lol. Anyway… Anonymous reviews are not disabled, so if you haven't got an account, there is no excuse for not reviewing. Anyway, I'm v. tired, so night!**

**Boe **


End file.
